This invention provides a ring which can serve as a reminder ring, and, while effective for that purpose, is at the same time inexpensive, aesthetically appealing, and provides other advantages as are explained hereinafter.
I am aware of various existing designs for reminder rings, and in particular those of Hendrickson, U.S. Pat. No. 575,604 of 1897, Goetz, U.S. Pat. No. 581,549 of 1897, Whitsett, U.S. Pat. No. 784,823 of 1905, Heylmun, U.S. Pat. No. 1,087,015 of 1914, and Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,917 of 1915. I believe my ring to be superior to those proposals in respect to cost, functionality and appearance, inter alia.